


Painting

by caspian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspian/pseuds/caspian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet about Dean and Cas painting their house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. My apologies for the chick flick moments.

“Blue, green, or yellow?”  
“Not yellow.”  
“I’m leaning towards green,” called Cas.  
“Can’t we just leave it the way it is?”   
“We’re going to hate in like a week.”  
“Okay. Then we can paint in a week.”  
“We should paint before we get furniture.”  
“Why?”  
“More logical.”  
“How?”  
“It would be easier; more room to move around, less things to move.”  
“I don’t want to do anything. Moving is exhausting.” Dean was still in bed. “I never want to look at another box again. I don’t even understand why we had to put everything in boxes. Why couldn’t have put them in the car?”  
“It would have taken several trips.”  
“I hate boxes.”  
“I hear painting is therapeutic. Many people believe that-“  
“Okay, okay, okay,” Dean yelled from the bedroom.   
“Alright. Let’s start taping.”  
“We don’t need that.”  
“Dean...”  
“Fine. But I’m not helping.”  
“Okay. You make coffee.”  
“Where’s the coffee stuff?”  
“In one of the kitchen boxes.”  
He let out a long sigh, “I hate boxes.”  
Cas heard him get out of bed and when he passed Cas in the living room, with paint cans at his feet, Dean grunted. Cas had the paint from when Jessica and Sam moved into their new house a few months ago. They couldn’t decide and ended up with way too much. Sam gave it to them as a moving in present, really thoughtful.

By the time Dean had opened up almost every box in the kitchen looking for that “goddamned coffee maker” and made a successful pot of coffee, Cas was done setting up.  
“You’re fast,” Dean spoke into his coffee cup, “we should have switched jobs. Did you know that I hate boxes?”  
Cas smiled, leaning against the opposite counter to face Dean, and sipped his coffee, “I’ll unpack the rest later. You don’t have to look at any of these boxes ever again.”  
“You’re the best.” Dean stepped forward, closing the space between them, hips against Castiel’s.   
“We have to paint.” Cas didn’t make an attempt to move, which Dean took as a sign that his idea was winning.  
“Or we can have ‘we decided to paint’ sex, that’s a thing.” He placed his mug down and wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck.  
“I think it only counts if we actually painted,” Cas wrapped an arm around Dean, hand resting at the small of his back.  
“We could have ‘Dean made coffee’ sex.”   
“We could. But we did just have ‘new shower’ sex this morning. It’s been two hours, Dean.”   
“Yeah. Two whole hours.”  
“Last night we had ‘new house’ sex and ‘new bed sex.’”  
“Moving is fun. Let’s keep celebrating.” Dean kissed a trail of kisses along Cas’ neck.  
“We’re never going to get anything done at this rate.”  
“Come on,” he whispered into Cas’ ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Cas sat up on the counter and wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips. Dean leaned forward, but Cas pulled back and said, “As soon as we finish the first coat of paint. I’m all yours.”  
“I could take you right here, you know.”  
“I know.”  
Cas wormed his way off the counter and out of Dean’s embrace.  
“As soon as we’re done,” Cas called over his shoulder.  
“Tease. You’re going to regret this!”  
Cas made a non-committal noise from the other room.

This is going to be the fastest fucking paint job ever.

Dean walked into the room, turned on the stereo, that was not only new but played cassette tapes, and picked up a paint roller.  
“You should probably change into something you wouldn’t mind getting paint on.”  
“Okay.” Dean pulled his shirt off and threw it into the middle of the room.  
Cas turned to see what Dean had dropped and stared at the shirt, then looked up at Dean who was smirking at him. Cas’ mouth was slightly open, but he shut it quickly and resumed painting.  
Painting actually was nice; there was something calming about it, soothing. Dean could see how this could be therapeutic. He was careful not to get paint on the ceiling, and liked the sticky sound the paint made when he rolled some more on. He started to work on the second wall, when he realized he was painting their house; a house he’s going to spend almost night in, a house he gets to invite Sam and Jess over to. He’ll have Christmas mornings in this room, and snow days in this room, and birthdays, and anniversaries. And he gets to share it with Cas, someone who saved him, who lights up his life, who confuses him and bothers him, but someone he loves and who loves him back equally. Dean put the paint roller down in the tray and walked over to Cas, who filling in the corner of the room with a paintbrush. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, who paused and turned around slowly.  
He didn’t need to say anything. Cas knew. But Dean wanted to tell him, wanted him to know.  
“I love you.” He kissed Cas softly.   
He pulled back and looked into Cas’ eyes, which crinkled at the corners as he smiled and said, “I love you too.”


End file.
